


When We Look Up

by jessaverant



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Background Rosepearl, F/F, Fluff, Fluff that becomes angst, Gem Prejudice, Gem War, Homeworld is Horrible, Mentions of past abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Series, Questionable blacksmithing, Slow Burn Bispearl, rebellion shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessaverant/pseuds/jessaverant
Summary: Bismuth was happy enough to build her own forge with her few friends and fight back against Homeworld. She never imagined she would fall for the most powerful Pearl in all the universe. | A look into the 1,000-Year Gem War and the love that slowly blossomed underneath.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time they are alone together, it is on top of the forge.

A small plateau had formed due to the tremors that happened when Bismuth and her fellow Gems were hastily constructing their first version of the forge in the dead of night. Part of the mountain had collapsed, and although it had been an alarming setback, a quick check of the mountain showed it still maintained enough structural integrity for them to continue.

The mountain now housed three separate forging facilities, all crudely made, but large enough to properly outfit their growing numbers. And were their numbers growing in spades! The shiver of pride Bismuth felt as she climbed up the side of the sheer cliff face made her want to leap and spin for joy.

 _"It was already worth the effort of building a forge in the dead of night," Rose Quartz had said earlier that day. "The other bismuth you recruited are already training some of the newer recruits - I hear Jade is picking up the craft much faster than even_ she _believed she could!" And Bismuth had laughed and whooped alongside Rose at the thought - a jade, learning to be a blacksmith? How exciting--_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she found she wasn't alone on the tree-lined plateau. As she hopped over the edge, wading through the saplings Rose had planted, she saw her.

 _The pearl._ Rose Quartz's pearl.

The pearl was standing near one of the saplings, feet planted firmly in the loose topsoil, bent at an odd angle. Clasped between her dainty hands was the hilt of a two-handed longsword, blade-down, it's tip buried. Her shoulders were hunched up by her ears and her entire body seemed to be trembling with the effort of using the weapon. Bismuth stopped, and realized the pearl hadn't noticed her approach, too focused in her hands as she was.

 _Did any pearl ever even_ want _to fight?_ Bismuth wondered. As low-class as she was, it was infrequent that she even so much as spoke to a pearl. Bismuth had always been under the impression that pearls didn't have many practical skills; sure, they could dance (and dance very well), and sing, and move quickly, she supposed, but fighting? With a sword? A sword that was more than half her height?

Just as Bismuth was wondering if she should approach the pearl, she dropped the sword to the ground and fell to her knees. The pearl bowed her head, looking at her hands, and Bismuth could see the welts from her spot in the trees. Her form was rubbed _raw_ , most likely from the sheer weight of the sword itself. The pearl sighed, re-positioning the tiered taffeta skirt that circled her waist. She was dressed in light blues and whites, herself a pale cream. Her hair was in what was considered a popular style these days on Homeworld, a slight forward ruffle, shorn short to her chin, pale pink in color. Her gem was set on her forehead, glinting in the dying sunlight that rippled through the baby trees.

 _Stars, she is beautiful,_ Bismuth found herself thinking as she took a tentative step forward. The gentle _snap_ of the sapling's lowermost branch broke the silence, and the pearl stiffened and turned in one sharp burst.

"Oh!" she squeaked, and quickly scurried backwards in the dirt, her high-society skirt dragging under her. Bismuth put out her hands in a show of friendship, biting her lower lip.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she said, unsure of what to do. The pearl was turned fully towards her, chest heaving. The sun dappled onto her form, and her skirts and frills sparkled with minute crystals that had been woven into the fabric. Bismuth's eyes widened a fraction and she stilled, simply _staring._ The pearl looked up in apprehension.

"No, I-I'm sorry," she said softly, her voice gentle and soothing. "I borrowed a sword from your forge without asking. I should be the one apologizing, not you." Bismuth said nothing, her hands still raised, still completely taken with just how... _beautiful_ felt too cheap a word. _Radiant. Luminous._

_All praises reserved for Diamonds._

"I didn't mean to startle you," Bismuth finally said as she snapped out of her reverie. "I didn't realize anyone else would be up here." The pearl finally smiled and stood, dusting off her skirts.

"Rose and I come up here to train sometimes," she explained. She glanced to her left, where the longsword still sat in the dust. "I'm afraid I'm not very good on my own, though."

"Well, that might be because this sword is too heavy for you," Bismuth offered, finally lowering her arms. She carefully stepped forwards (she wasn't sure how she was supposed to act around a pearl when her owner wasn't around) and walked over to where the sword lay. "I was watching you before you dropped it, and, if I may, I think you'd be better off with something like a cutlass." Bismuth lifted the longsword with ease, gently dusting off the blade and surveying the hilt. "Besides, this sword wasn't made very well at all - it's already going to be a heavy weapon for you, but this one is even heavier at the hilt." The pearl chuckled and flushed a bright blue that Bismuth found _beyond_ endearing.

"I believe that's because Rose picked it out," she admitted. "And Rose is, of course, much stronger than myself."

"I'll let her know my recommendation," Bismuth said, tucking the sword under her arm. "Definitely a cutlass, I think. I can even make you own tomorrow, if you'd like." The pearl beamed.

"Oh, I think I'd love that," she replied.

\---

It was soon afterwards that Bismuth discovered the pearl was _not,_ in fact, Rose Quartz's. She was absolutely, positively _ownerless._ Emancipated from her court of service, she hadn't had the energy or time to reform to shed herself of White Diamond's colors or design. She also did _not_ appreciate being called "beautiful" or any variation thereof, something an innocent agate learned very quickly a few days later. Bismuth was silently grateful she didn't voice any of her opinions out loud, and silently disparaged on herself for _assuming_ she belonged to Rose.

 _The leader of the rebellion against Homeworld would certainly not own a pearl,_ she had thought as she worked on the promised cutlass. Although she had found out more information from Jade regarding Pearl, she found herself endlessly curious about who she used to serve.

"I heard she was White Diamond's pearl," Jade had offered as she wiped down one of the stone slabs in the center of the room. "One of the newly dissented Clear Quartzes from Yellow Diamond's court told me she'd seen her."

"A Diamond's pearl would _never_ get away with rebelling," another Bismuth, Curly, had replied, rolling her eyes. "She'd sooner be shattered. Besides, wouldn't it have gotten out if a _Diamond's_ pearl rebelled? Wouldn't there be a, I don't know, pearl uprising?" Jade scoffed.

"Pearls wouldn't have a _coup_ if that's what you're suggesting," she said. "They'd do it in secret, stealthily. That's what Pearl's specialty is - stealth missions, y'know? She's in and out like lightening." Curly gave a short 'hmm' in response.

"Pearls aren't strong - they could also all get swept up and sent to the Refinery," she said in a low voice. "Homeworld can produce new ones in no time. After a few days, no one would even remember the difference. Stars above, I'd hate to be a pearl."

Bismuth decided to spend extra time on the cutlass's blade to make sure Pearl could slice with as much efficiency as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl gets a gift, Bismuth learns something new, and the Rebellion is blooming.

"Oh, um, Rose?"

Rose Quartz stopped her pacing and looked up, curious to see who was at her door. She was in her garden, pacing circles into the ground beneath her feet, her thoughts a muddled mess of anxieties. She brightened considerably upon seeing Bismuth at the gate.

"Bismuth! Please, come inside," she beckoned, smiling. Bismuth, still awed by Rose's massive frame and wild bouquet of curls, stepped cautiously across the threshold. In her hands was a cutlass, small and sharp and a brilliant white. It was three days since the longsword incident on top of the forge, and Bismuth had upheld her promise to Pearl.

"I, uh, I made this for Pearl," Bismuth said, holding the cutlass out. It seemed incredibly small in Bismuth's large hands, but she was sure it would be the perfect size for Pearl. Just light enough that Pearl could wield it one-handed, but still sturdy to make a sizeable dent and take out a few Gems in a pinch. She had measured the bevel perfectly and tempered it more than was probably necessary, just to make sure it shined so bright it was blinding.

Rose's lips parted into a soft _"oh!"_ and she took the cutlass in her own massive hands, turning it over in examination.

"Pearl mentioned you found her trying to use that big longsword," Rose said, examining the hilt with delight. The rain guard glimmered, a tiny swirl pattern etched in with expert care. "I'm afraid that was my mistake. This is much more suited to her." Bismuth smiled, unsure of what to do with her hands. Although she had been swayed to join the Rebellion, she still didn't _know_ Rose that well, and as a lowly Bismuth, still felt somewhat uncomfortable in front of a highly-ranking Rose Quartz.

"Is Pearl here?" Bismuth asked, hoping the answer was _yes._ She wanted to see that radiant face light up at the sight of a gift just for her. Considering on Homeworld, pearls _were_ the gifts, Bismuth guessed she didn't have much to call her own.

"She should be back soon," Rose offered, sitting on a low stone bench in the center of the tiny garden. "Come, sit with me. Tell me about this sword." Bismuth shuffled over, listening to the sound of the grass against her feet, and sat down awkwardly beside Rose. Rose held the cutlass in her lap, the blade in towards her, gently running her fingers up and down. "This is certainly a beautiful piece. I'm guessing the forge is fully operational now?"

"Yes, it's running quite smoothly," Bismuth said. "There were some bumps, but everything is settled now. Your suggestions really helped make everything orderly, and the Gem volunteers we've trained are doing admirably." Rose beamed with pride at the last statement, and she reached out and placed her hand on top of Bismuth's.

"Bismuth," she began, "have you ever run a forge before?" Bismuth considered the question, and shrugged.

"I've never really worked _just_ in a forge before, if I'm being honest. Normally the forge is just part of the overall project and, well, we have agates telling us what to do. Not that the agates know anything about smithing..." Her face contorted into a look of disgust, and Rose laughed.

"I had the feeling that was as much," she said, hand still on Bismuth's. Bismuth couldn't help but notice how warm she was. "I would love it if you could run the forge for the Rebellion. Be in charge. Is that something you would consider?" Bismuth looked from their hands up into Rose's face, eyes wide.

"D'you mean that? _Me?_ Running the _forge?_ " she gasped, vibrating with electricity. Rose nodded.

"I need someone I can trust who can make sure everything runs smoothly, and that important information is communicated timely," she said, moving her hands from Bismuth's and placing both on the cutlass. "You made this cutlass _beautifully_ and in such a short time. That shows real dedication, Bismuth. Dedication, and expert craftsmanship."

"Rose, I--"

"ROSE!" A shout came from outside of the garden. Both Rose and Bismuth turned to the gate, where Pearl appeared. Bismuth's breath caught in her throat at the sight. Somehow, Pearl looked even _more_ grand than she had on top of the forge.

Pearl crossed through the gate, holding her frills with one hand, the long, draping taffeta and silk sleeves pulled back behind her. She was carrying a small package in one arm, stepping gingerly over the stray stones near the entrance. She had yet to notice that Rose was not alone.

"Rose!" she said again, still staring at the ground, moving around the stones. "I've finally got the-- oh." She trailed off suddenly upon looking up and seeing Bismuth sitting on the bench beside Rose, the cutlass in Rose's lap. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, of course not, Pearl," Rose said, shifting over slightly and patting the bench on her other side. "I was just informing Bismuth of what we had discussed last night." Pearl's cheeks darkened considerably, turning back into that adorable shade of blue Bismuth had noticed prior.

"O-oh, excellent. I presume you, erm, accepted?" Pearl asked as she crossed over to them, slowly lowering onto the bench. Bismuth leaned forward with a grin.

"Of course!" Bismuth said, balling her hands into fists. "It's quite the honor."

"It was Pearl's idea," Rose said, turning her smile to the aforementioned Gem. "She was just _so_ impressed with the knowledge you had of your craft." Pearl gave another small smile, holding the package to her chest. "Oh, speaking of, Pearl, Bismuth came to the garden to give this to you." Rose lifted the cutlass from her lap, one hand under the tip and the other under the hilt, and held it out to Pearl.

"I designed it just for you," Bismuth offered, suddenly feeling very bashful. "It should be much easier to use than that longsword you were using." Pearl's jaw dropped in surprise, and she set the package down on the ground by her feet to free her hands for the gift. Her eyes were impossibly wide, almost popping out of her now entirely blue face. As gingerly as she could, she gripped the hilt in her left hand and stood, holding it in front of her as if facing an opponent. Bismuth beamed as Pearl's face split into a jubilant smile, her eyes filling with grateful tears. Her movements were night and day compared to a few days earlier - she was swift and confident, her arm moving with practiced grace.

"It's... wonderful," Pearl muttered, running her fingers along the blade. "Bismuth, this is..." she trailed off, her face falling suddenly, a look of panic etched into her expression. All at once, she looked as if she were going to be sick. "Th-this is...." With a small sob, Pearl placed the cutlass back down in the grass and fell with a _thwump_ back onto the bench, pulling her arms into herself. "I can't. It's too, too _much_ , Bismuth. I can't." Bismuth, still sitting beside Rose, hands on her thighs, just stared, her face contorted into worry.

"Did--Did I do something _wrong?_ " Bismuth muttered to Rose. Rose was turned towards Pearl, her lips drawn into a thin line, eyes softened.

"Pearl," she said with a voice like song, "Pearl. It's alright. Bismuth worked very hard to make something for you to protect yourself with. It's okay to accept it." Pearl had buried her face into her arms, which were wrapped around her knees. It was as if she were trying to pull herself into the smallest ball possible. A million and one thoughts raced through Bismuth's mind as she watched Pearl curl up.

"I can't," a small voice came from within the tangle of limbs. "It's too... too _grand._ I don't deserve it."

"Of course you do," Bismuth said, leaning forwards. "You're second-in-command of the Rebellion. You've cut down countless Gems already, using a sword that wasn't even designed for someone of your size." Bismuth glanced up at Rose, desperate for some sign that what she was doing was _right._ She was _allowed_ to make this sword for Pearl, right? This was an emancipated Pearl! Ownerless and free!

...Right?

"Pearl," Rose said again, and she placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder. Pearl peeked out from her arms, tears glittering in her big blue eyes. Bismuth just watched, hands helplessly fidgeting in her lap. "Do not forget. This is _Earth._ " Something in the way she said the word 'Earth' stirred a feeling of warmth in Bismuth's gem. It was almost like a prayer; _Earth._ This was Earth.

It worked for Pearl. With a small nod, she uncoiled her arms and placed her feet back on the ground, her skirt flouncing out in a tidal wave of shine. She wiped her eyes with her elbow and took a deep, calming breath.

"You're right," she said, her voice still small and a million miles away. "You're right, Rose. I'm sorry, I-I don't know what came over me." Rose moved her hand from Pearl's shoulder to her upper back, never straying her gaze from Pearl. Bismuth suddenly felt _extremely_ uncomfortable; something about her gift had... shifted something inside of Pearl. An involuntary shudder ran up Bismuth's spine.

_What could have happened to her,_ she wondered, mind buzzing, _that could create this kind of reaction to a friendly gesture?_

"Thank you," Pearl said, _finally_ turning to Bismuth and pulling her from her thoughts. "Thank you for taking the time to--to make this." Her shoulders were still taught and her body rigid, but she seemed to be somewhat relaxing. Whatever had taken her over appeared to be passing, and for that Bismuth was grateful. Her own knot of anxiety began to loosen in her stomach. Pearl reached down into the plush grass and lifted the blade back into her lap, holding it gingerly, as if it would break.

"For _you_ ," Bismuth added. "I made it special, just for _you_ , Pearl." A watery smile broke on Pearl's face, Rose's hand still set firmly on the smaller Gem's back.

"Yes," she said. "For me. Thank you. It's truly beautiful. I-I'm sorry for-- I didn't--"

"It's fine," Bismuth said quickly, pushing the confusing incident from her mind. "You're very welcome, Pearl. It's a great honor to design something specifically for someone." She stood, turning to Rose. "Thank _you,_ Rose, for believing in me, and for the honor you've bestowed me with. I won't let either of you down, I promise." Rose nodded from her seat on the bench and reached out her free hand for Bismuth's. She allowed Rose to take it and squeeze it gently.

"There are no better hands than yours," Rose said. "I'll let those in command of other posts know." Bismuth nodded, and her hand dropped back to her side. Rose then turned to Pearl, who was still sitting on the bench, angling the sunlight off the blade. Bismuth turned to her and grinned.

"As soon as that sword starts getting dull, you let me know," she said, pointing a thumb at herself. "I'll make sure it's tip-top shape for ya. I was gonna make a scabbard too, and a belt, so it's easier to carry."

"T-that would be lovely," Pearl said, giving a slight bow of her head. She seemed to have composed herself from her outburst, but was still delighted by the gift. "Thank you again."

"Once those other pieces are done, I'll drop 'em off," Bismuth offered, and with that, left the garden. As the gate closed behind her, she chanced a glance back, and saw Pearl place the sword on the bench beside her, taking every care not to bounce it against the stone. Pearl then turned to Rose, and her face lit up like the Earth sun, eyes shining, tears apparently still glinting from before. Rose seemed to have the same reaction; she immediately took Pearl's hands in her own and brought them to her lips. 

Bismuth turned to head back to the forge to let Curly and Jade know the news, and left the private moment behind her.

\---

Two days later, it was Pearl's turn to approach Bismuth. Pearl moved so _silently_ that Bismuth hadn't even heard her enter the room. It wasn't until she heard the gentle _swoosh_ of her long skirts did Bismuth turn to the doorway behind her.

Bismuth was sitting in the near-dark, goggles strapped to her face, using a tiny laser to etch an intricate design into a metal panel. As she turned, Pearl stopped, hands clasped in front of her. The dying sunlight dappled across the room, and caught in each and every crystal that was woven into her skirts, making her properly _glitter._

_She_ could _be White Diamond's pearl,_ Bismuth thought, as her face grew hot. _I've never seen a pearl so finely dressed._ She desperately wanted to say _you look beautiful in this light,_ but refrained. Instead, she supplied a small smile.

"Well!" she said, turning all the way around in her seat pushing her goggles up into her hair. She brushed her palms against her work apron and stood. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Pearl heaved a deep sigh, then approached the work table, placing both hands down in front of her.

"I wanted to... apologize," she started, opening her eyes and looking straight up at Bismuth. "Apologize for how I acted when you gave me the sword in the garden. I know you worked hard on it and I imagine my reaction wasn't what you were expecting."

"It's fine," Bismuth said, her smile widening. "Really, it is." Pearl bit her lower lip and lowered her eyes to the metal panel on the table. "I'm glad you like it."

"Oh, it's wonderful," Pearl said, looking back up to Bismuth. The corners of her lips tugged up into a half-smile. "I will be much safer with it, I'm sure. I just..." She looked down again, and her hands folded into her skirt, long fingers dancing over the top hem. She cleared her throat and started again.

"I just... have trouble adapting, sometimes," she admitted, still avoiding Bismuth's face. She settled on the metal panel once more, eyes trailing the wave-like patterns. "On Homeworld, pearls don't... _own..._ anything." She paused, closing her eyes and taking a breath. "And in my... court of service, it is stressed very early on into our lives that _we_ are the ones being owned. We are the belongings of those... _better_ than us." Her next breath was labored, and Bismuth realized she was trembling all over.

_How much courage did Pearl have to drum up,_ Bismuth wondered, _just to say this to me?_

"I'm so sorry," Bismuth mumbled, although the words felt weak. She was suddenly taken in by the overwhelming desire to both wrap Pearl protectively into her arms, and to go and burn White Diamond's palanquin to the ground. Instead, she continued standing before Pearl, hands limply by her sides.

"I... it's hard to explain," Pearl said, opening her eyes and looking back up at Bismuth. "I had been trained... _conditioned_ to fear these types of gestures. Rose has helped," she added when Bismuth's mouth dropped open. "I've been at her side for many years now, and Rose has shown me what... what I can _do._ " She placed a hand against her chest. "I have trained for a long time to become more adept at fighting, to prove that... that a _pearl_ can be something even more than what she is made for. And your sword will certainly further that training. I just wanted to be honest with you, since we will be working closely together." Bismuth was silent for a moment, her head pounding, taking deep breaths she didn't need.

"I appreciate the gesture," she said finally. "And, if it helps..." she trailed off, glancing down at the metal panel lying abandoned on the table. "If it helps, I've been impressed with you since I joined the Rebellion." Pearl's eyes widened, looking up in surprise. "You were so powerful and poised, fighting alongside Gems twice your size without even a thought... I thought 'if a Pearl can kick that much butt, then so can I!'." Pearl's face blossomed into a blazing smile, her hands against her chest in an appreciative gesture. Bismuth couldn't help but let out a laugh at the _joy_ showing on Pearl's face, and reached out to clap a hand on her shoulder. Pearl seemed a bit startled at the sudden gesture, but didn't stop smiling. The palpable fear Pearl had entered the room with seemed to dissipate around them, and Bismuth suddenly found a somewhat different Pearl than the one she remembered standing before her.

"Thank you for coming to speak to me," Bismuth continued. "I look forward to working more closely with you and Rose."

"Of course," Pearl said, and she patted Bismuth's large hand appreciatively. "I actually have a report to finish from recent rounds - our tribe of Lapis Lazulis spotted something suspicious over in Facet 5." Pearl glanced once more at the panel on the table. "And I'm sure you would like to get back to your work."

"I'm just tryin' some things out," Bismuth explained, explaining nothing. She removed her hand from Pearl's shoulder and allowed her to leave. As Pearl reached the door, she turned back, one hand raised as if remembering something.

"Rose and I will be meeting with a few others around midday tomorrow; may we expect you?" she asked, her hand on the doorway. Bismuth gave a mini-salute from the table.

"You betcha. Oh, and Pearl - can I ask one more question?" she called. Pearl faltered.

"Of course. What is it?" Bismuth considered Pearl's ridiculous dress, then said

"Why do you wear that?" Pearl looked down at the dress, looked back up at Bismuth, and _laughed._ It was the first time Bismuth had _ever_ heard her laugh. It curled into the air and bounced around the dark room like it was alive. It purred in Bismuth's ears and she felt her face grow hot again as she thought about Pearl laughing like that all the time.

"I can imagine this may seem odd," Pearl said finally, looking down at her skirt. She glanced back up with it in her hand. "This is my armor, Bismuth. With this, I am both untouchable and invisible. I can gather intel from the Diamond courts much easier if I blend in well. And this--" she gave a tasteful twirl, allowing the skirts to flutter out, "--this outfit is only for those nearest to the top. I decided to keep it as long as I could stomach, for the sake of our cause." With that, Pearl gave a small wave, and then ducked out of the room in a flash of taffeta, before Bismuth could ask anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and then re-wrote this chapter at least two or three times by now. I'm still struggling a bit with the character's voices and their development. I wanted to showcase more of Pearl's vulnerability; this is taking place pretty early on in the war (they haven't even named themselves yet) so I imagine that, after a few thousand years of abuse, Pearl still sometimes struggles. 
> 
> My headcanon is that Pearl and Rose did have more Gems with them initially, and that they didn't launch an offensive until they had a tiny army built up. Headcanon also dictates that Bismuth was one of those early joiners.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks! I honestly didn't expect much from posting this, I just wanted to write it and share it, and it's great that people like it! I'm still sooooooo rusty from not writing for several years, so hopefully it only gets better from here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alpha Kindergarten has been built, the Rebellion gains a name, Pearl reforms and Bismuth flirts.

Pearl had reformed the next time they properly crossed paths. Bismuth had begun having weekly meetings with Rose, but more often than not, Pearl was not there. She had dropped off the scabbard and belt but didn't get to see Pearl accept them, much to her chagrin. When she finally _did_ see Pearl again, it was almost four weeks later, a whole twenty-eight Earth rotations. Rose had called a meeting in the large cave they currently called headquarters, and the Crystal Gems - a name so newly minted it still felt hot in Bismuth's mouth - gathered on the cave walls, listening to Rose speak.

"We've found the site of the first Earth Kindergarten," Rose declared, her shoulder-length curls sweeping up against her jaw as she spun, eyes wide. "We were able to convince a pyrite and a peridot to give us information. The pyrite, I believe, will come to join us; the peridot, I am hopeful, but unsure."

"How can we be sure they won't rat us out?" Biggs Jasper called down from where she was perched on a small ledge. There was a flurry of murmurs and the cave buzzed. Bismuth frowned up at Biggs, annoyed that she outwardly doubted Rose, but silently glad for the question.

"Simple," another voice echoed, and Bismuth was suddenly struck by the sight of a _very_ different Pearl. With her cutlass sheathed at her side, Pearl stepped into the circle of light that illuminated Rose. "Pyrites and Peridots are technicians and Kindergarteners. They are low on the social hierarchy; the ones on Earth have not been treated very well by their attending agates - even worse than normal Homeworld standards, probably because of our presence." Pearl turned on her heel in a graceful twirl. Her curly hair was now pulled back and down from her face, and her taffeta ruffles and glimmering crystals had been shorn for a light blue and green cropped tunic with a sheer skirt at her hips. She looked almost nothing like the pearl she met on the forge, save for her bright eyes and her unusually oblong gem set in her forehead.

" _I_ was an example of how lower-class gems are treated in the Crystal Gems," Pearl continued, eyes glinting. "They saw how I was armed. How I stood beside Rose as an _equal._ How I bore no allegiance or service save to _myself._ " Somewhere deep in the cavern, someone gave a _whoop_ of approval. Bismuth suddenly felt extremely light. "It's one thing for a Quartz to go and make promises to lower class Gems, but it's another to see it." Pearl turned again, her smile even wider than before. "I believe that _this_ is why they will not report us. They've seen what they could become _with_ us. I believe that we can bring both Pyrite, Peridot, and all the other Kindergarten gems to our side!" This was met with a chorus of cheers and applause. Bismuth glanced to her left as Curly let out a long cheer, covered in ashy smudges. She had raced here from the forge to be on time for Rose's speech. Jade was huddled next to her, also covered. Her left hand was clasped with Curly's right, so tight Bismuth thought they might melt together. Bismuth raised her eyebrows but said nothing, instead turning back to Pearl.

Pearl had stepped back and allowed Rose to continue her update. She was standing ramrod straight just out of the light, resting her hand gingerly on the end of the sword's hilt. Bismuth watched her move, how she pumped her first into the air, how she stood on the tips of her toes and shouted with joy at Rose's provocation.

Bismuth hadn't even realized she was still watching Pearl until Pearl turned to her, their eyes locking. Pearl had been laughing along with the rest of them when she turned, and her face quickly fell. Bismuth flushed immediately, face growing hot. _Was she making a strange face? Was she still staring at Pearl? Was Pearl upset?_ Bismuth quickly looked away, although she allowed her eyes to drift back.

Pearl was smiling at her. The smile was small, and warm, and gentle, and it made Bismuth blush even harder, if that were possible. Pearl's eyes widened the tiniest fraction, and her smile broadened as a teal blush colored her cheeks. Something welled inside of Bismuth's form so quickly and so suddenly she placed a hand over her gem, wondering if something was happening to her. But her gem remained dormant, set deep in her chest, and Bismuth wondered just when she'd be able to see Pearl again alone.

\---

A few days later, Bismuth found herself alone in the forge. She was sitting off to the side, a projecter screen balanced on her knee, sketching out a design with her fingertips. Rose Quartz had become so fond of the small cutlass Bismuth had made for Pearl that she had requested one of her own, and Bismuth, swelling with pride, promised to make it a _phenomenal_ one. She had already found the _perfect_ piece of iron, sitting in a bucket at her side. She was going to make this one even more special than the weapons she'd created so far for the Crystal Gems; one that would strike fear and recognition in the hearts of any and all Homeworld gems who came into contact with it.

She was just finishing up an idea for a thorn-themed rain guard when she heard soft footsteps enter the main room. Curly and the others had already packed it in for the day; all that remained was the steady lava flow at the other end of the room, pouring lazily down the walls and into the crevices that made up the outer rims of the circular room.

"Curly, if that's you, I already put that sabre away that you left out on the anvil," Bismuth called without looking up from the screen. She scratched her chin as the footsteps became louder, but no response came. "Hey, what sort of bevel do you think--"

"It's so... warm in here," a soft voice interrupted. Bismuth glanced up to see Pearl standing in the heart of the forge, hands clasped behind her back, eyes wide. The walls were littered with half-finished projects hanging from ropes, the ground covered in buckets of foul-smelling water and large pieces of metal. Bismuth chuckled and grinned, beckoning Pearl over to her.

"Pearl! What a pleasant surprise," she said as Pearl crossed the room. "Are you here to check on Rose's special project? It might take some time to finish, but that's because I want to make sure it's just about perfect." Bismuth erased what she had just drawn with the flick of her wrist and started over, re-shaping the guard. "I came up with a motif - _rose thorns._ Get it? Because - because she's a _rose_ quartz," Bismuth said, still grinning from ear to ear. Pearl chuckled softly, bringing one hand to her lips in a smile.

"She'll love it," Pearl admitted. "But I'm not here for that."

"Oh," Bismuth said, furrowing her brow. "Is something wrong? Does Rose need me?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, not at all, everything is fine," Pearl replied, gazing around the forge in interest. "I, um, was curious about the forge. I-I didn't think anyone would still be here, honestly." Bismuth set the projection screen aside and stood up, hands on her hips.

"Well, here it is," Bismuth offered, gesturing to the darkened room. "We have three rooms here; this main one, and two others through that hallway." Bismuth beckoned to a large wall set off from the main room. "We close it all off at night, but that wall opens to the rest of the rooms. This here is the main forge, where I do most of my work and run the whole operation. There are two other bismuths and a whole bunch of others who have learned the trade. It's amazing how different Gems approach smithing," Bismuth said as she walked across the room. A long, flat table sat pushed against the far wall, littered with pieces of metal and fabric. "We've made weapons I'd never even _dreamed_ of." Pearl followed Bismuth across the floor, both hands behind her back again. Bismuth turned and watched as Pearl's big, bright eyes drift across the ceiling, where various instruments of destruction hung; brass knuckles, finger knives, push daggers, broadaxes, lances, sabres, arrows...

"These things are amazing," Pearl said in a low voice. "I've seen some of them in action and I must say - Bismuth, your work, it's incredible." Bismuth felt her face heat up once again and couldn't stop herself from puffing out her chest in pride. Pearl twirled on one toe and approached the table where Bismuth stood, still staring up at the ceiling. "The cutlass you made me has saved me _so_ many times already - and Rose even more so."

"That is the highest compliment a swordsmith could _possibly_ receive about her work," Bismuth said, although she felt as if she were gushing a bit too much. She leaned over with one hand on the table, hovering over Pearl. Pearl tilted her head back to meet her eyes, hands at her chest, and smiled up at her. It made Bismuth blush even _more,_ to the point where she figured her face must be glowing.

"I would love to observe you and your team working," Pearl said after a few moments of silence. She tore her eyes away from Bismuth's and Bismuth found herself leaning into her elbow on the table, as if holding her body up were becoming a chore. "I've been trying to learn as much as I can about construction and engineering, but smithing is something I just don't have exposure to." She gestured wide to the empty forge, thin arms outstretched.

"You should come by during the day, when we're going full-speed," Bismuth gestured, turning so her back was to the table. Pearl was inspecting the large black anvil made up the center of the room, her fingers trailing so feather-light that she didn't pick up any of the grease or dust that covered it.

"I certainly will," Pearl replied. "I have a habit of taking somewhat... tedious notes, would that be a problem?"

"Of course not," Bismuth said as she crossed her arms over her chest. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the big, dumb grin that was plastered on her face. "We may even use those notes for the new recruits!" Pearl glanced up at that and beamed, placing a hand gingerly on the center of the anvil.

"Is it okay if I ask some questions right now?" she said, tilting her head slightly. Bismuth pushed off the table and met Pearl at the center anvil, placing both hands on its flat surface. The smile on Pearl's lips was almost... _playful._ It was as if, with her new look, a new Pearl had emerged as well. One that held herself a little straighter, one that felt a little taller.

_What a difference choosing how you look must be, for a pearl,_ Bismuth thought. She gave Pearl another once over until she saw Pearl's eyebrows knit in confusion, and Bismuth suddenly remembered Pearl was probably waiting for an answer. _I wonder what else about Pearl has changed?_

"I've _always_ got time for you, Pearl," she said, the corner of her lips tugging up into what she _hoped_ as a coy grin. Pearl's eyebrows shot up and her mouth turned into a round 'o', and Bismuth wondered - had it not worked? Had she been too _forward?_ Bismuths were known for being rather flirty, but _this_ Bismuth didn't think she had been too... ostentatious.

But then, Pearl's smile returned, and she was... _giggling._ The hand she placed on the anvil was now black on the palm, and her other hand was over her mouth, trying to stifle the giggles. Bismuth couldn't even imagine the old Pearl in her full ruffles and pinched expression _ever_ giggling.

"Well! I'm glad to hear it, because I certainly have some questions," Pearl finally responded, her eyes lidded and leaning forwards on the anvil. Bismuth leaned forward herself, shoulders hunched, trying to squash the temptation to place her hands over Pearl's.

"Let's get started."

\---

It wasn't until the sunlight was in her eyes that Bismuth realized they had spent the entire evening together in the forge. Large curtains hung from all but one of the windows, and the daybreak sun suddenly fell over Bismuth's face as she leaned over a red-hot piece of iron beneath her hands, Pearl watching with great interest across from her.

Almost as soon as the light fell on them, she heard Curly's excited footsteps and the other bismuth came bounding into the forge, Jade hot on her heels.

"Bis! You're here already?" Curly said as she grabbed one of the long ropes that controlled the curtains. She gave a swift tug and the curtain fell, allowing sunlight to crest over the entire room. Pearl shielded her eyes and took a step back, nearly walking into Jade. "And you have Pearl with you!"

"Good morning," Jade offered, patting Pearl on the shoulder. Her long dark-green locks were pulled back and piled high on her head, her eyes bright and sharp. "Are you joining us today?"

"Bismuth was giving me an overview of your processes," Pearl said sheepishly, her notescreen still wide in her hand. "It's already morning?"

" _Already?_ Did you even _leave_ last night?" Curly asked, pulling down another curtain. The telltale rumble of footsteps came from down the hall, signaling that the others were approaching. Bismuth stood up straight, hands hovering over the sword she had been tempering, looking up at the opened windows.

"Huh. Guess maybe we got a bit carried away?" Bismuth teased, and she _swore_ her form shivered as Pearl gave her a gigantic smile and a wink. The evening had been filled of instruction, careful note-taking and... _flirting._ And it apparently wasn't going to stop with daybreak. Pearl closed her notescreen with a clack and looked down at the sword, which was just about ready to be quenched again.

"I should probably head back to base to speak with Rose," Pearl admitted. "I had intended to watch you all work together but this overview was invaluable, truly. I'll stop by again when I have the time to get the rest of it?" And she looked up at Bismuth, the question lingering in her face.

"Of course," she responded. Pearl tucked her notescreen away into her gem and gave a small wave, hurrying off.

"Good bye!" she called, and Bismuth waved, one red-hot sword in hand, as Curly stood beside her, hands on hips. As soon as Pearl vanished, Curly turned to Bismuth with a big grin.

" _What's going on here?_ " she said in an almost sing-song voice as others started pouring into the room. Bismuth said nothing and instead dunked the sword into the tall barrel of water beside her, watching the steam trail into the morning sunlight.

"Pearl is trying to learn about different types of engineering and... stuff," Bismuth explained, her face as hot as the sword she was tempering. "We just got distracted." Curly narrowed her eyes at Bismuth, her gem glinting from her left shoulder.

"You know Rose has told us approximately two hundred and forty-two times that we absolutely shouldn't work through an entire Earth day-night cycle," Curly said as Bismuth pulled the sword back out from the barrel and inspected the blade. "We need our _rest,_ Bis."

"I know," Bismuth responded. "Don't hound me, Curly. I was working on the special Rose Quartz sword and she just popped in. Didn't expect anyone to be here. She took me by surprise."

"See? Stealthy," Jade called from across the room. She was standing on the table by the far wall, trying to pull down an axe she had been working on the day before. "Not only did she sneak up on you, she convinced you to keep working. Even after being told by our _general_ not to." Jade gave a tug on the chains holding the axes and frowned when they wouldn't come down. "Why do you think she's second in command?"

"Nah, that was just because Bis is sweet on her," Curly called, walking over to assist Jade. She reached up and gave an almighty _tug,_ the axe spiraling down into her waiting hands. Bismuth watched her friends as Curly handed the axe to Jade, who was still standing on the table, practically drowning in the too-big apron she wore. Jade placed one hand on top of Curly's, running her fingertips over Curly's knuckles. She then moved her fingers to Curly's hair, fingering the tight ringlets that provided her nickname.

"Thank you," she said in the softest voice, so low Bismuth could hardly hear. Curly grinned and placed the axe on the table, transferring her hands instead to Jade's waist, where she hoisted her into the air and placed her down on the floor. They exchanged a pair of bright, silly grins, and Bismuth looked away - it was almost painful to see.

She spent the day carefully tempering her demonstration sword and fine-tuning her Rose Quartz sword design, the image of Pearl's midnight smile replaying in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I had started this fic, I didn't intend two background OC gems to form a relationship but they completely did it on their own and I have no control.
> 
> Flirty Bispearl is like a drug. I could watch Bismuth and Pearl flirt in "Bismuth" all damn day. Thank you for comments and kudos, it means so much (even if they are so few! Hell yes rarepairs!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bismuth experiences her first battle - and it doesn't go as well as she hoped.
> 
> Warning for angst and descriptive violence.

Bismuth had been involved with the rebellion for years before seeing herself in battle. She honestly never expected to participate; sure, she was eager and willing, but with their numbers growing constantly (doubling and tripling every hour, it seemed) building barracks and headquarters and working on arming their ranks seemed a better use of her time. Several other bismuths had joined them, as well as a growing battalion of quartzes. Quartzes took very naturally to the forge, due to their strength and size. They formed fast bonds with each other and had a pack like mentality that easily endeared them to the current forge family. They grew so numerous they created an entirely new forge in another part of the mountain, one with deeper tunnels and longer stairways so the quartzes didn't have to bend down as much.

When the plan came through that they would need some of the bulk of the forge quartzes and the bismuths, Bismuth was excited to participate. She had used the image of slicing up a Homeworld elite to power her through the most excruciating of projects, and now she had her chance to live out the fantasy. A court spire was being constructed on the edge of the Alpha Kindergarten; a grandiose structure with even less purpose than the Sea Spire. It was simply a fancy outpost, a place for Gems to watch the Kindergarten in style. At _least_ Bismuth could respect projects with purpose, but this seemed like just an excuse to flaunt power. Pearl had nearly spat when describing the building.

 _Good._ It made Bismuth even _more_ excited.

"When are we heading out?" Bismuth asked as she followed Pearl to their barracks. Pearl had her notescreen in hand, swiping through pages and pages of harried notes, more and more flying in from the field.

"Soon," she said, her voice uncharacteristically dark. "We want to launch an overwhelming front at first. They're basically expecting us to attack, but not in numbers like these. They're used to the ambush style we've adopted." Pearl went silent then, staring over a report. Her cutlass was sheathed and slung over her shoulder, hanging from her back, a new style for her.

"Will this tactic work?" Bismuth asked after a time of uncomfortable silence. She had been spending much more time with Pearl lately and had gotten into a comfortable rapport with the other Gem. Bismuth had contained the flirtiness levels, since Pearl seemed to not like it as much around Rose. But even with their new friendship, sometimes Bismuth felt as if she were always on the outside looking in.

And, deep, _deep_ down, if she were honest to herself, she still felt a little... _strange,_ answering to a pearl.

"Hopefully," Pearl said after a moment, finally tearing her eyes from the screen. "We're trying to take advantage of a breach in their communication. The commanders down on the ground haven't been as honest as they should be about the number of Gems defecting. Since they're nervous about getting in trouble, the word up to the higher courts are incorrect and incomplete; they think the rebellion is _much_ smaller than it _actually_ is." Pearl turned back to her notes, typed something quickly on the screen and sent it away. "Pink Diamond's court recently reported to Blue Diamond that the rebellion is 'quieting'. This project is being sponsored by Blue Diamond. We'll see how 'quiet' she thinks we are after _this._ " Pearl looked up again, a huge smile on her face, looking right up at Bismuth. "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely," Bismuth answered, and shapeshifted her right arm into a hammer. "Wait until they get a load of _this._ "

\---

A few scant hours later and Bismuth found herself in the thick of battle. It was exciting in the same way that a volcano erupting or a lightning strike was exciting; powerful and dizzyingly fast. Her shape-shifted arm took the opposing quartzes by surprise, and she used that surprise to pound them into the canyon walls in puffs of colorful smoke. Of course, she wasn't banking on an unexpected flank of high-ranking Jaspers to be there; that was intel that had someone slipped by Peridot and Pyrite, the two Kindergarten informants.

A Jasper with an axe the size of Bismuth's anvil came right for her, her gem glinting from her forehead like a beacon. Bismuth tried to throw all her weight into the fight, but this Jasper was _big;_ it seemed that the higher the rank, the bigger they were. Her hammer-arm connected with the canyon wall and Bismuth felt a ripple of pain tear through her arm, up her shoulder and straight to her gem, where the pain multiplied tenfold. She leaned into the wall, crushing her teeth together in pain, while the jasper yanked her axe from the wall and swung it over her head, ready to come down on Bismuth. Bismuth managed to push herself from the wall and slide through the dirt, gasping, but standing, ready to swing again. It was dusk, and the site of the build wasn't well-lit; the giant jasper half blended in with the sharp shadows that the canyon cast in every direction.

"That all you got?" Bismuth cried, ignoring the pain in her arm and swinging with all her might. The jasper just chuckled and jumped out of the way, throwing her axe from one arm to the other.

"Give up now and I won't shatter you," she offered, her voice carrying through the dust. "You're a strong bismuth - we always need more of those."

"Sorry, I'm not interested!" Bismuth shouted back, before running straight for the jasper once more. The opposing Gem swung her axe above her head and threw it at Bismuth, who had just launched herself into the air. The jasper had _fantastic_ aim, and the axe was heading _straight for her gem._ Suddenly, the whole world coalesced into a single line, and all Bismuth saw was the huge, massive axe, probably made by a bismuth back on Homeworld, spinning for her. Bismuth pulled her knees up and held her hammer out before her -- maybe she could at least protect her gem --

There was a shout, and a _shhhhhhhhhiiiiiing!_ and the axe was knocked off-kilter and buried itself half into the canyon wall. Both the jasper and Bismuth were taken by surprise, causing Bismuth to crash into the jasper, throwing both of them into a heap on the ground. They both looked up to see Pearl standing several feet away, on top of the cliff edge, a long, thin spear in her hand. Bismuth wondered where she had gotten it; it didn't look anything like the ones she'd seen in the forge.

"Bismuth!" she cried, steadying the spear. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" Bismuth called, pushing herself to her feet. Jasper stood as well, clearly shaken but barely injured. She sneered up at Pearl, teeth bared.

"Was that a party trick?" she called up, and Pearl's face hardened. "What, throwing pretty little spears around?" Jasper lifted her fist to her forehead and pulled another axe out - not the same one she had been using before, which was still lodged in the canyon wall, but a different one. This one had a longer handle, a smaller, more ornate blade and was a deep burgundy color. She arced back and chucked it at Pearl, who dodged it with ease and gracefully jumped down onto the ledge between Bismuth and Jasper.

"Your battalion has all been poofed," Pearl said cooly, holding the spear out in front of her. "Give it up. You're alone."

"I don't take _orders_ from _pearls,_ " Jasper spat, summoning a second axe from her gem. Bismuth shapeshifted one hand into a hammer and the other into a sickle, bracing herself beside Pearl. Jasper approached them with heavy footfalls, her grin widening. "I _have_ heard of _this_ pearl, a pretty little rebel who likens herself to a general." Pearl took a step back, eyes glancing to Bismuth, trying to communicate.

 _Was it a bluff?_ Bismuth wondered wildly. _Is her battalion poofed?_ She realized she couldn't hear anything beyond the canyon walls, but she wasn't sure if that was because there was silence out there or tension in here. _Pearl, what do you want me to do?_

"This," Jasper muttered, raising her axe above her head, "will be _fun._ " She arched backwards, both arms high, and threw herself into the downstroke, her axe colliding with Pearl's spear with a horrifying, metallic _screech._

Pearl was nearly bent over backwards, bracing herself with the spear, her eyes widening as Jasper loomed over her.

"You're stronger than I thought," Jasper muttered through gritted teeth. "Oh, you're a _strong,_ pretty little plaything." Pearl bit her lower lip, eyes narrowing dangerously. Bismuth could see the anger bubbling just beneath the surface, Pearl's chest rising and falling with increasing speed.

"Bis...muth," Pearl muttered, shooting a glance at her again. Suddenly, Bismuth understood. She took a tentative step around Jasper, her leg now aching with the pain from before, and lifted the sickle as high as she could.

"Hey!" she cried, but Jasper ignored her, instead doubling down on her efforts to overwhelm Pearl. Pearl shot one last glance towards Bismuth, and took a deep breath.

"Brace yourself," she mumbled to Jasper, and the spear suddenly vanished from her hands. Jasper, who had been putting all of her weight onto the spear, suddenly began toppling, and Bismuth took her chance. She threw her weight into her sickled arm and with a growl, sliced through Jasper's form, from her left knee up past her right hip. Bismuth could _feel_ the blade slash clean through, could _feel_ the waver in Jasper's damaged body. Jasper froze, letting a sound somewhat like a croak escape her throat, before vanishing into a puff of bright smoke. Her gem clattered to the ground, half-buried in the dust.

"Yeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaw!' Bismuth whooped, turning her sickled arm back into a hand and running towards the fallen gem. "Oh, she was _askin'_ for it, huh Pearl? Saying all that nasty stuff about you, but you out-muscled her _and_ out-smarted her!" Bismuth cackled to herself as she held the gem tentatively in her hands, struggling to remember how to bubble it properly like she had been instructed. She eventually managed a rainbow bubble, the gem suspended within it peacefully. "Now look at her, Pearl!" She was met with silence. Bismuth lowered the bubble and looked over at Pearl, who was lying flat on her back on the ground. "Pearl...?"

Pearl remained silent, unmoving. The dust cloud finally settled, and Bismuth pushed the bubble aside to kneel beside her. Pearl's face was turned to the side, eyes closed, her face covered in dust. Bismuth was about to touch her arm when she noticed her form was... _blurry._ Her arm was blinking in and out of existence, solid one moment and translucent the next, the normally defined edges blurring together like mud. Bismuth reached out and gently turned her head, and let out a loud, horrified gasp.

There was a deep split straight down her gem; it appeared to be nearly cracked through. Thin veins ran off the main crack and spider-webbed across the rest of her gem, growing with each minute that passed. From her guess, Bismuth ventured that Jasper's axe had connected in the seconds between Pearl releasing her spear and Bismuth slicing her from behind.

"Pearl, I-I-" Bismuth stammered, reaching out a trembling hand. Pearl suddenly let out a gasp that sounded more like a wheeze, turning her head as slowly as she possibly could. Bismuth hurriedly placed her palm against Pearl's cheek, and found it soaked in sweat. Her eyelids were flickering but didn't open, and as Bismuth watched her gentle face with worried eyes, the cracks from the gem started to travel. Pearl parted her lips and mumbled,

"Get... Rose." A moment later, Pearl's entire body sagged into the dust like a sack of Refined gem shards. As she passed out, her form began flickering more often and more _violently,_ as if she were about to wink out of existence.

As gently as she could, Bismuth gathered the much smaller Gem into her arms, careful to not exacerbate the damage. Her entire body ran cold and she trembled as she walked, past the huge axe embedded in the wall, past the deep gouges that were now a permanent fixture in the tired ground, past the half-broken spears she had carefully designed months earlier. Pearl seemed suddenly impossibly small in her arms, delicate and fragile in ways she had never really considered Pearl to be. Bismuth nearly tripped more than once as she hurried, walking as fast as possible without jostling Pearl, unable to tear her eyes away from the fallen gem. It was almost if she were afraid Pearl would vanish if she stopped watching her.

After walking in a strained silence that felt like ages, Bismuth came across the construction staircase embedded into the canyon wall that took her over the top. Several yards away stood the half-finished spire, abandoned by Homeworld - for now. She recognized the small group standing outside of it, and Bismuth felt light. She broke into a light jog, trying to be as steady as possible while also considering time.

"Hey! HEEEEY!" Bismuth called, and a familiar face turned to her. Biggs turned on her heel, nursing a burn to her arm but otherwise fine. She waved to Bismuth and started jogging over to meet her.

"Bis! You made it!"

"Biggs! Get Rose!" Bismuth cried, picking up speed. She tightened her hold on Pearl and glanced down, almost afraid for what she'd see. In her arms, Pearl's form was flickering dangerously. Small cracks had started forming on her face, running down her arms and legs, turning her skin black and patchy. The entire scene made Bismuth want to retch. "Biggs, _please!"_

"Rose?" Biggs called back, slowing down. "Rose Quartz?"

" _YES!"_ Bismuth shouted. "Pearl is _cracked!_ " Biggs stopped in her tracks, her face suddenly white. There was a series of gasps from the group behind her. Bismuth finally caught up to Biggs, cradling Pearl as if she were going to break any moment. "She's hurting bad, just look at her!"

"Bis..." Biggs muttered, looking down at Pearl's ashen face. "Bis... she's not gonna make it." Bismuth felt something in her chest drop to the bottom of her feet.

"S-she will!" Bismuth countered. "I-- can't Rose Quartz heal?" Biggs looked back down at Pearl, her face falling.

"She can," Biggs admitted, "but she's not here. Look at how deep this goes." She brushed back Pearl's hair from where it had fallen over her damaged gem. "I've seen a lot of cracks, and this one is _bad._ "

"But--but--!" Bismuth sputtered, and it was then the panic set in. _But can't she save her? She has to!_ Bismuth dropped to her knees, still cradling Pearl, still trying to be as gentle as she was able. Pearl remained deathly still, the crack deepening with the slightest movement.

 _This place cannot be the site of Pearl's death. I will not allow it._ The thoughts bled into Bismuth's numbing mind as she watched the light fade from Pearl's gem. _Not today._

"Rose!" came a sudden cry from behind them, and Biggs spun on her heel. Bismuth jerked out of her dark thoughts and looked up as well. Rose Quartz was running towards them, eyes wide, singed hair flying behind her into the last tendrils of daylight. Biggs stepped back as she came upon them, arms open and accepting.

"Rose! Thank the stars," Bismuth murmured, relief washing over her. She had never been more relieved to see Rose than in this moment. "Pearl, she protected me-- she _saved_ me--"

"Let me take her," Rose said, falling to her knees before Bismuth. Bismuth slowly and reluctantly reached out, transferring the small body over. Rose immediately clutched Pearl to her chest, running soothing fingers through her hair, murmuring "Oh, my _Pearl,_ can you hear me?" over and over.

Pearl didn't respond; her body lay limp against Rose's chest. Her arms, which had been curled into her lap, fell uselessly to the ground. Her fingertips had faded to black, cracks crawling from them into her palm, her wrist, and up her arms. She looked like the diseased trees that Bismuth had helped clear not too long ago, for the site of the new forge, covered in rot and dying from the inside out. Biggs stepped back, lowering her gaze. She had been a soldier for eons before the rebellion, and had seen many a cracked gem.

This was Bismuth's first.

Rose bent her head over Pearl's, cupping her face gently in her large palms. She closed her eyes and was still for a moment, as if waiting for a cue. Bismuth watched, too afraid to look away. Other gems from behind them were peering over, all silent, surrounded by bubbles of various colors. Even the wind seemed to be holding itself aside, as it fell stagnant.

As gently as she could, Rose brought Pearl's forehead to her lips, pressing them to her cracked gem. Her lips quivered against it, her arms still trembling, and suddenly, there were tears. Big, fat, glittering tears fell from Rose's eyes and slid onto Pearl's gem, where they turned into a white light and were sucked straight into the cracks. Biggs looked up in surprise and Bismuth just remained kneeling where she was, dumbfounded, at the sight.

Painfully, _achingly_ slowly, the cracks ebbed back together, each one shining with a brilliant light before vanishing. The tears never once fell past Pearl's gem; it was if her gem were a sponge, soaking in every ounce of tears that Rose shed.

Rose let out a brief sob, pressing her lips against the slowly healing gem, and Bismuth suddenly felt she were intruding on an incredibly intimate moment. Her own eyes felt heavy with tears, and she didn't even notice one trail down her cheek and drop into the dusty earth.

Rose's shoulders hunched up with a quiver, her arms still shaking, Pearl still lying dormant against her. Other Crystal Gems were climbing up over the sides of the canyon, carrying half-broken weapons and bubbled Homeworld gems with them, some speaking but all falling silent at the sight of Rose kneeling.

With a last shaking breath, Pearl's gem glowed a bright white light, so bright both Biggs and Bismuth had to shield their eyes. As it faded, Pearl's gem appeared as pristine and clear as when she had first emerged. Bismuth bit her lower lip, eyes trained to Pearl's face. Biggs was holding onto her left hand with a firm grip, running the fingers of her right over her own gem, waiting with huge eyes.

"Pearl?" Rose said softly, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Can you hear me?" With a groan and then a sigh, Pearl pinched her lips together and lifted one hand to her face, wiping away the stray tears that were still falling. She leaned her head back and opened her eyes to half mast, her face lighting up at the sight of Rose above her.

" _Rose,_ " she said, bringing her hand to Rose's cheek. Rose gave a watery chuckle and placed her own hand over Pearl's, returning the bright smile.

" _Pearl,_ " she responded. Pearl gave a weak laugh before lowering her arm to her chest. "You did brilliantly. You saved Bismuth from being shattered. And Bismuth saved _you_ from being shattered." Pearl's eyes darted to Bismuth, who had been frozen in place since Pearl opened her eyes. Pearl gave her a small, sad smile, before closing her eyes again. Although she was safe from shattering, her form seemed to pale in Rose's arms.

"Thank you," Bismuth murmured, finally finding her voice. There was still a tight knot in her chest, and the air in the small group was still tense. Pearl was safe, but still, it seemed they were waiting, anticipating something--

And with a flash of light and a puff of bright white smoke, Pearl vanished, leaving a smooth, white gem in her place. Rose caught it deftly, covering it with one hand and bringing it to her chest. She then stood, turning to the slowly growing crowd of Crystal Gems.

"If there are any other cracked or hurt Gems, please come here!" she announced, Pearl's gem still in between her hands. "We're far from our base and the cracks are deep; I don't want to risk any more injuries on the way home." She turned back to Bismuth, who had finally risen to her feet.

"Bismuth," Rose said, her left eye already welling with another round of healing tears, "please watch Pearl for me until we return to base." She gingerly handed the gem over and Bismuth, relieved that Pearl was finally safe, took it in her hands. She turned it over once, twice, three times, double-and-triple checking that there were no scratches or cracks. It gleamed in the remaining sunlight, a soft, gentle cream with an opalescent sheen.

"Of course," Bismuth responded, and she stepped back as battered Gems came forward, falling to their knees before Rose's towering height.

"I'll be right here when you reform, Pearl," Bismuth whispered to the gem. "Don't worry."

The gem in her hands said nothing in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, has it really been over a month? I have no excuse. Well, I have one excuse: this chapter has been written for a while and I was originally going to put it later, but I changed my mind and moved my timeline around. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to come out!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is basically becoming a headcanon dump. I started thinking about it last night, then spent the entire afternoon writing what became the first three chapters. I like to get ahead of myself, so I'll be typing up more before I continue. This will be my first chaptered fic in a long, long time, so I hope it ends up being okay. I just adore this ship, and I don't even know why. Also, I'm going to try to make this as slooooooow buuuuurn as humanly possible. Get ready.


End file.
